Vered
Played by Will after the death of Theren. About Vered As a Deva, Vered is an immortal being who upon death is reborn instantly, retaining some of the memories of past lives but losing all of the talents and abilities he possesses. In past lives, Vered has been a fighter, a paladin, a wizard, a thief, a ranger, and many other types of adventurers. He has travelled to every corner of the world and to many other planes, celestial and otherwise. He has seen kingdoms rise and fall, the ascent and decline of many would be heroes and demigods, and countless peasants live out their lives. With the experience and perspective of a thousand lifetimes, Vered came to realize that it is not the battles and squabbles of men, elves, dwarves, or other mortal beings which are important, but those of the Gods. Human kings may rise to great power and attain innumerable wealth, but their reigns are but brief flashes in the passage of time. In their epic power struggles, the Gods seek to assert their supremacy over all planes of existence and shape them in their image in a conflict stretching throughout the boundaries of time and space. For this reason, hundreds of lifetimes ago Vered attached himself to the cause of Bahamut. The Platinum Dragon is the God of Justice, Protection, Nobility, and Honor. He is the deity, in Vered’s fervent opinion, under which all sentiment beings will be best protected and allowed to live in peace and prosperity. Vered has dedicated his immortality to serving Bahamut and aiding the Platinum Dragon in defeating the evil deities who seek to prey on lesser beings. After serving Bahamut in a variety of capacities, Vered was chosen to be a cleric, a representative and agent of Bahamut in the mortal realm. At the time the other adventurers were escaping the Bandit’s camp, Vered was being reborn in the Elemental Fire Plane. Although he remembered little of his most recent life upon waking, he was visited in prayer by Bahamut who told of his recent activities. As a high level cleric, Vered had been acting as an emissary of Bahamut seeking an alliance with the Fire Elemantals against Bahamut’s sister and enemy Tiamat. Before completing his task, Vered was found and slain by agents of Tiamat. Needing his help in the coming battles, Bahamut instructed Vered to gain experience and abilities as quickly as possible while continuing to aide his cause. To that end, Bahamut sent Vered to Beastland to investigate the death of the paladin Theren. It is at this point that Vered joined the other adventurers in their campaign. Frustrated with his current level and weakness, in their company Vered hopes to regain the experience necessary to once more become an influential player in the divine struggles. Vered also wants to enlist his fellow adventures to his cause, recognizing what useful followers they could be for Bahamut. Character Goals: *Visit the Temple of Bahamut; *Convince his fellow adventurers to join in a quest aiding Bahamut’s cause; *Gain experience as quickly as possible; *Help those in need of aide and stop those committing injustice Category:CharactersCategory:Summerhearth